1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a thermal protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a plurality of integrated circuits and chips are employed in a single electronic device to meet multifunction requirements. In order to follow tendencies of miniaturization and portability, the integrated circuits and chips are placed on a small-sized circuit board. When the electronic device operates for an exceedingly long time or gets short circuited, the integrated circuits and chips generate great heat. Much of the generated heat cannot be dissipated in a timely manner and further heats the electronic device to a high temperature, which would cause irreversible damage.